Relationship series:: Acute
by Park Hyesung - Shiranai Yukou
Summary: "Maafkan aku..." / Keputusan dari cinta yang rumit ini, apa yang bisa kau lihat? / "Naega... Aku akan merebut semuanya darimu. Dia, kenanganmu dan yang lain." / HaeHyuk dan Ryeowook / Cinta segitiga & persahabatan / Series kedua menyusul dengan couple KyuMin dan Ryeowook jika menginginkan.


Acute

Author: Park Hyesung

Main Cast: Ryeowook

Paring: HaeHyuk slight HaeWook

Genre: Romance, and other

Rate: T

Warning: YAOI, Typo(s), EYD tidak sesuai, alur kecepatan dll

Disclaimer: Author hanya meminjam nama mereka untuk kepentingan cerita. Tak suka dengan pairing ini? Tinggal keluar dari halaman ini kok

.

.

Sebuah kisah cinta yang simple namun berjalan rumit

Karena sebuah keegoisan semua berubah

Sebuah hubungan terlarang terjalin karena keegoisan dan perasaan

Sebuah ikatan hancur karena keegoisan

Namun hanya satu jawaban yang dibutuhkan disini

.

.

.

Seorang pria bertubuh kurus tegap tengah duduk tenang dimeja. Menatap hampa sebuah gelas berisi wangi cairan alkohol yang cukup menyengat indra penciuman. Dimalam ini, otaknya penuh dengan kebingungan mencari suatu cara.

Awalnya, dia berpikir semua akan berjalan baik-baik saja sebagai semestinya. Namun, itu adalah sebuah kesalahan terbesar. Kekasihnya yang kini sudah menjadi tunangannya sekarang makin banyak bertanya. Entah bertanya mengapa dirinya tak mengangkat telepon atau membalas pesan singkat. Untung saja, kekasihnya itu sangatlah polos.

Namja bernama Lee Donghae kini mengusap wajahnya gusar. 'Rasanya aku ingin melarikan diri bersamanya.' Batinnya penuh kebingungan. Beberapa saat kemudian, Donghae mendelik.

Suara rintikan hujan menghantam permukaan kaca jendela rumahnya. Dalam dirinya, suara hujan ini seperti mengetuk dinding hati kejamnya, memaksakan keluar penyesalan yang kini mulai keluar perlahan.

Tuk! Trang!

Setelah helaan nafas beratnya keluar, bingkai foto jatuh tepat diruangan lain rumahnya. Lalu dirinya beranjak tak yakin menuju ruang tengah, dimana sumber suara terdengar. Kini ia membungkuk, menjulurkan tangannya kebawah untuk mengambil bingkai foto yang kacanya sudah berserakan dilantai.

Beberapa detik kemudian, dia membalik bingkai foto tersebut. Menatap lama foto yang ia sayangi ini. Setetes air mata mengalir jatuh lewat kelopak mata indahnya. Membasahi foto tersebut. Bibirnya bergumam lirih sementara tangannya mengusap permukaan kertas berisi lampiran tiga orang.

"Maafkan aku..."

.

.

.

Disisi lain, seorang namja mungil berjalan pelan di trotoar pinggir jalan. Hentakan kakinya terdengar tak bernyawa, tak terdengar nyaring seperti kebanyakan orang. Sebuah cincin melingkar manis di jari manis tangan kanannya.

"Aku ingin kau mempunyai mata hanya untuk melihatku." Itu terdengar seperti sebuah bisikan yang keluar pada bibir mungilnya. Hatinya meronta, kata-kata barusan diperintahkan oleh hatinya untuk dikatakan dengan keras, secara lantang tapi apa daya jika pikirannya juga menolak keras.

Dia, Kim Ryeowook memanglah polos tapi dia tidak bodoh. Walaupun disisi lain dia sangatlah bodoh dalam hal pelajaran, namun kali ini dia tak mungkin sebodoh itu.

Sahabatnya, juga pasti mencintai tunangannya. Dia tahu akan hal ini. Tak mungkin dirinya salah tebak. Mereka sudah berteman sejak lama, bahkan sebelum mereka bisa baca tulis. Dan Donghae termasuk daftar sahabat mereka.

Banyak kenangan yang mereka bertiga bangun selama ini. Dan dari mata sahabatnya, Ryeowook tahu jika temannya itu mencintai Donghae. Tapi dia tidak tahu, apa ada sebuah ikatan spesial selain sahabat yang mereka berdua jalani di belakang dirinya.

Kegelapan malam semakin menjadi. Ryeowook kini telah sampai dirumahnya, tak ada cahaya yang menerangi rumahnya. Lampu-lampu rumah juga tidak niat ia nyalakan jika seandainya bulan tak bersembunyi di belakang awan hitam.

Setelah menyalakan seluruh lampu, Ryeowook berjalan menuju ruang tengah. Menghampiri sebuah bingkai foto yang berada diatas meja kecil. Menatapnya dengan pandangan tanpa ekspresi.

Sret!

Seseorang mengambil bingkai foto miliknya. Segera dia mendongak menatap wajah orang yang tak asing lagi baginya. "Donghae hyung..." Panggilnya lirih.

Donghae tersenyum tipis sambil menaruh bingkai foto pada tempat semula, "Kau lupa menutup pintu dengan rapat, Wookie-ah." Mata sang namja manis langsung berkaca-kaca. Dengan pandangan buram, dirinya langsung memeluk tubuh Donghae, tunangannya.

"Hyung... Hiks... Hyung..." Lirih Ryeowook disela tangisnya. Perasaannya campur aduk, rindu, kesal, dan ketakutan memenuhi ruang hatinya. Sontak Donghae terkejut, langsung saja dia langsung balas memeluk Ryeowook.

"Tenanglah, chagi. Uljima ne? Ada apa denganmu?" Tanya Donghae lembut. Ryeowook mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap sepasang berlian hitam kelam disana. "Aku ingin kau menjawabku, hyung... Hiks..." Bayangan seseorang menghilang dan muncul kembali di benaknya.

"Menjawab apa?"

"Apa kau akan meninggalkanku?"

Jantung Donghae serasa berhenti memompa darah. Apa Ryeowook mengetahuinya? Jika tidak, mengapa bertanya demikian?

"Te-tentu saja tidak. Waeyo?" Ryeowook menghentikan tangisnya dan mengembangkan senyum hingga kedua matanya menutup membentuk eye smile. "Ani. Aku hanya ingin hyung menemaniku hingga tidur."

.

.

.

Keputusan dari cinta yang rumit ini, apa yang bisa kau lihat?

Yang mana yang kau lebih cintai?

Seseorang yang benar-benar kucintai adalah...

Cinta selalu mempermainkan...

.

.

.

Setelah dua jam terlewat, Donghae yang berjalan kini berada di sebuah jalan trotoar menuju rumah seseorang. Suara jernih nan riang Ryeowook beberapa saat lalu terngiang di telinganya. Entah kenapa, kali ini suara namja mungilnya terdengar kering dan redup.

Kakinya terus berjalan seiring roda gigi didalam jam berputar. Dia masih tidak yakin akan melakukan ini pada sahabat masa kecilnya dan Ryeowook. Apa dia harus mengatakan hal ini?

Ryeowook-ah...

'Sesuatu yang ingin kau tanyakan namun tertutup didalam hatimu, sebenarnya aku sangat tahu.' Batin Donghae linglung. 'Kebenaran yang selalu ingin kau ketahui adalah jalinan cintaku yang baru.'

.

.

.

Kali ini, terlihat seorang namja lainnya yang tengah menaruh kepala diantara kedua tangannya. Hatinya teriris sakit mengingat semua hal yang ada dikepala. Dia tahu perasaannya salah, mencintai tunangan sahabatnya sendiri.

Lee Hyukjae kini tampak menangis pelan namun segera ia hapus dengan punggung tangannya. "Aku pasti sudah gila. Jangan sampai ini menjadi akhir hancurnya tali persahabatan kita." Gumamnya menyakinkan diri.

Dia tak boleh gegabah. Jika dia melakukan kesalahan sedikit saja, hubungan persahabatan diantara mereka akan hancur. Perasaan Ryeowook juga akan hancur. Hubungan percintaan Donghae dan Ryeowook juga hancur nantinya.

Ia kembali termenung, berpikir dengan kata-kata seperti, 'Aku terus memiliki kepercayaan dirimu. Tapi sekarang aku harus menyelesaikan perasaan sakit yang tak terbalas. Kita seharusnya saling mencintai dan terikat satu sama lain. Tapu itu hanya khayalan belaka.'

Benar, itu khayalan belaka seorang Lee Hyukjae.

Kring Kring! Kring Kring!

Ponsel berwarna pink miliknya yang terletak di sisi lain meja tengah berdering. Segera mungkin ia mengambil ponselnya dan melihat layarnya bertuliskan nama 'Ryeowook' disana. Diaturnya nafas yang tersegal karena habis menangis tadi.

"Yeobosaeyo..."

"Yeobosaeyo, Hyung! Apa hyung sudah tidur?" Suara yang terdengar amat ceria terdengar di ujung sambungan telepon. Hyukjae atau lebih sering disapa Eunhyuk menggeleng pelan sambil berucap, "Anio. Kau sendiri?"

"Sama, hyung. Tadi aku sudah tidur tapi terbangun karena Donghae hyung tak ada disampingku lagi." Sahutan Ryeowook membuat hati Eunhyuk kembali teriris.

"Donghae? Memangnya dia tadi bersamamu?"

"Iya, hyung. Padahal tadi aku sudah minta ditemanin sampai..."

Tuk!

Eunhyuk terhenyak. Ponselnya jatuh ketika suara langsung mengintrupsi telinga yang lainnya. "Jangan hubungi dia lagi..."

Eunhyuk tahu ini siapa, dia tahu pasti suara ini. "Donghae..." Dia menunduk menatap lengan Donghae yang sebelumnya melingkar di pinggangnya, memeluknya dari belakang.

"Jangan bertemu dia lagi." Ujar Donghae tepat ditelinganya. "Aku tak akan melepaskanmu. Aku ingin bersamamu."

"Dan aku memilihmu..."

Eunhyuk bangun dari duduknya, menatap Donghae penuh kebingungan. "Apa? Kau juga menyukaiku? Tapi... bagaimana bisa? Apa kau mencintaiku karena kasihan?" Eunhyuk tidak tahu jika Donghae mengerti perasaannya.

"Tidak! Tentu saja tidak! Setiap aku melihat matamu, aku tahu jika kau menyukaiku juga. Aku juga menyukaimu dan aku memilihmu juga."

"Tapi apa kau tak berpikir apa ikatanmu dengan Ryeowook? Kau tunangannya! Kau tak bisa menyakitinya! Kau harusnya memikirkan perasaan Ryeowook, Hae! Kumohon, jangan seperti ini."

"Katakan..." Ujar Donghae terhenti sejenak. "Kumohon katakan jika kau juga mencintaiku... Aku memikirkannya juga. Tapi aku sudah tidak mencintai Ryeowook lagi. Jadi katakan! Katakan kalau kau mencintai Lee Donghae!"

"Jangan egois, Donghae!"

"Katakan dengan jujur!"

"Geurae! Aku mencintaimu!" Eunhyuk sudah tak tahan lagi. Donghae terus memancing kesabarannya. "Aku mencintai seorang Lee Donghae!"

.

.

.

"Aku mencintai seorang Lee Donghae!"

Tuk!

Sepasang mata caramelnya terbuka lebar sementara ponselnya sudah tergeletak tak berdaya dilantai. Tubuhnya kaku selayaknya patung di kamarnya. Kakinya yang menapak pada lantai terasa sangat dingin.

Hatinya, seperti patah. Terbelah dua ketika mendengar semua pengakuan kedua sahabatnya. Diberdirikan tubuhnya, kepalanya menggeleng dengan caramel yang masih terbuka lebar.

"Tidak mungkin..." Ujarnya pelan dan terdengar menyakitkan. "Tidak mungkin!" Kedua tangannya memegang kepalanya keras. Matanya terpejam erat sambil menggeleng dan menggumamkan kata 'Tidak mungkin' secara terus menerus.

Ia shock! Ia merasa dikhianati oleh Donghae! Beberapa waktu lalu Donghae mengatakan jika dirinya tidak akan ditinggalkan tapi apa? Bahkan Donghae menyuruh agar Eunhyuk tak bertemu atau berbicara lagi dengannya.

Ia menangis keras. Bahkan orang yang mendengarnya akan merasakan kesedihan amat mendalam. Sekali lagi, jika dipikir lagi. Eunhyuk juga salah. Eunhyuk, bisa saja melakukan suatu hal untuk menarik hati Donghae dulu walaupun tidak dilakukan secara terang-terangan.

Seperti saat Eunhyuk selalu meminta pergi dengan Donghae berduaan saja padahal mereka sahabat dekat. Ryeowook berpikir, 'Eunhyuk hyung juga mengkhianatiku.'

"Keterlaluan..." Ryeowook menghapus air matanya kasar. Melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang tengah dimana foto mereka bertiga terpampang di bingkai. Ia mengeluarkan fotonya, kemudian mencoret wajah Eunhyuk yang ada disana dengan alat tulis.

Setelah itu, ia berjalan kedapur. Mengambil suatu hal penting yang akan ia berikan pada mereka berdua. Tanpa membawa ponselnya, Ryeowook berjalan menuju rumah Eunhyuk.

.

.

.

"Apa kita tak bisa mengembalikan semua seperti dulu?" Kata Donghae yang kini menghimpit Eunhyuk di dinding dengan kedua tangannya. Menciumi lehernya hingga menciptakan kissmark menyala.

Eunhyuk menutup matanya nikmat, "Tapi itu semua adalah kesalahanmu kan?" Tanya balik. Tanpa disadari mereka, disisi lain ruangan lebih tepatnya di pintu, sepasang mata caramel terbuka lebar.

"Seseorang yang merusak janji kita juga kau kan? Jadi, aku tak dapat membiarkan ini terjadi." Katanya membuat Donghae dan Eunhyuk langsung menoleh dengan wajah tegang. "Ryeo-Ryeowook?" Ujar Eunhyuk terbata.

"Kalian pikir aku tidak mendengarnya? Sepertinya Eunhyuk hyung lupa menutup telepon." Ucap Ryeowook tanpa ekspresi namun tersirat kebencian pada matanya. Donghae menjauhi Eunhyuk dan mendekati tunangannya. "Ryeowook-ah..."

Sret!

Kembali, Ryeowook menghambur kedalam pelukan Donghae. "Kau pengkhianat. Aku mencintaimu hingga mati tapi apa balasanmu, hyung?" Tanya Ryeowook datar. Yang ditanya terdiam.

"Eunhyuk hyung, dengar ini. Aku hanya mengatakan satu kali jadi dengar baik-baik." Eunhyuk tersentak dan menatap wajah Ryeowook yang dapat dilihatnya dari atas bahu Donghae.

"Naega... Aku akan merebut semuanya darimu. Dia, kenanganmu dan yang lain."

Jleb!

Ryeowook tampak menyeringai sementara Donghae membulatkan matanya. Awalnya, Eunhyuk merasa tak yakin dengan suara ini namun setelah mencermati kata-kata Ryeowook barusan dan terdengar batukan darah dari Donghae...

"DONGHAE!" Ryeowook mundur beberapa langkah. Tetap dengan seringaian lebar dia menatap tubuh Donghae yang kebanjiran darah segar yang keluar dari perutnya. Eunhyuk segera menghampiri Donghae yang tergeletak lemah dilantai.

Tangisan terdengar, "Ryeowook! Kenapa kau setega ini?!"

"Persetan dengan ucapanmu, hyung! Kalian yang tega padaku!" Ryeowook mengambil nafas. Mendekatkan tangannya yang memegang pisau langsung kedepan lehernya jenjangnya.

"Selamat tinggal, Eunhyuk hyung, Donghae hyung..."

Sret!

" RYEOWOOK!"

.

.

.

Ketika perasaan kita terjalin didalam ruangan yang dingin ini

Aku ingin kau menjawabku disini sekarang

Suara iblis telah menembus kedalam diriku dan tak mau pergi

Sekarang, buka topengmu dan tunjukan kepadaku wujud aslimu

Ketika kegelapan semakin mendalam, cinta kita tak akan pernah kembali

Pisau tajamku menjadi terendam basah

Sampai kita meledak dan binasa seperti kembang api

Mari membakar satu sama lain dan bakar sampai habis semuanya dengan lembut

.

.

.

The End

What? The End?! Yup! Memang inilah Endingnya. Sebelumnya, mungkin nanti ada yang bash bilangnya, 'Thor! Kok ini ceritanya mirip sama yang judulnya 'Acute Haehyuk version' sih? Author plagiat nih!" Saya harus menjelaskan bahwa yang membuat FF itu adalah teman saya. Secara pribadi, kami saling nantang buat bikin FF dengan image yang sama (karena memang ini sama2 terinspirasi dari Lagu Acute). Mungkin nanti ada yang bertanya, kok sampai castnya sama tapi hanya beda sedikit peran? Itu karena saya berani bikin sequel buat FF ini, bahkan saya sudah mengatakannya dengan teman saya ini :D Jujur, bahkan sebelum kami sama-sama bikin FF ini, kami berdebat cukup panjang soal PV lagu ini. Soalnya, kalimatnya memusingkan begitu juga dengan PVnya -.-

Kenapa saya bilang Ryeowook adalah pemain utama disini sedangkan pairing utama adalah HaeHyuk? Jawabannya karena sequel. Jika ada yang suka vocaloid dan tahu lagu ini pasti tahu sequelnya gimana :3 Well, HaeHyuk shipper, YeWook shipper and KyuMin shipper mungkin yang sudah baca, Mohon review ne~ Sebelumnya terima kasih ^^ Salam Cloudsomnia '-')9


End file.
